Belinda
Belinda Cami, labeled The Perceptive Clairvoyant, was a contestant on Total Drama Battlegrounds. Profile One's first impression of Belinda would be that she's observing you. The truth is, she already has, and she knows what you're thinking. How, you ask? Some say she's clairvoyant, some say she's really perceptive. She'll just say she has an inkling. Belinda is one of the most well-behaved gals you could meet. Well-groomed, plainly dressed, and all manners, it is all overseen by her eyes. Those sapphire eyes of hers seem to be taking in everything around her, and she knows things that she really shouldn't know. At five, she knew how her parents met before they told her. At seven, she predicted who her first boyfriend would be (and at fifteen). At ten, she said she'd be on TV at seventeen. And all these things have come true, and more. Belinda is opinionated and highly political. With a sly smirk, she will either tell someone off coolly, or she will honestly flatter them. She's a good judge of character, so when she doesn't like someone, Belinda becomes rather short. She can be rather close-minded, mostly because she's very sure her foresight is correct. The blonde clairvoyant may be incredibly sure of herself, but there's one thing that she's worried about: falling in love. She has a feeling that she'll fall for someone on the show, but her actions will hurt that person. She's only told a few people this, but she's ready to face it head on. Belinda has also predicted she won't win the contest. Will she, anyway? Can the perceptive girl pull off a victory that even she cannot foresee? And what will she foresee, for better or for worse? And just who is her mysterious love interest going to be? Coverage ﻿When Belinda arrived in TDB, she warned Chris to watch his head. As he scoffed this prediction, he took a broom handle to the noggin. Belinda is then assigned to Room 1 which she shares with Anita, Alfred, and Arthur. In the first challenge of Rookies vs. Veteran, Belinda competed in a staring contest with Gwen which ran for a long time until she got distracted at Howard's loss to Geoff which distracts her losing the challenge. She is one of the people Anita selected to give immunity to when Anita was given a choice that day sparing her from watching Disaster Movie and the elimination cermony. Love Interests Belinda has not shown any interest in romance towards anyone yet. The crush Howard had for her was pretty much one-sided as she contemplated if they'd be good for each other. It ended when Belinda brought him down lightly, and encouraged him to go after a certain girl (Jasmine) who showed interest back. There may also be a thing with Clive, but only time and Kobold will tell. VR Challenges Belinda has so far survived every VR Challenge she has been in (Zombie VR, Vampire VR, Alien VR, Giant Monster VR, Super VR). She has not been the MVP of any of them yet. Trivia *Belinda's first name is not based off anything in particular, her last name is an anagram for iMac. Her hair style and eyes are based off of Ai Haibara from Closed Detective Conan. *Belinda claims she's not really psychic or clairvoyant, just perceptive. *She once bet Chris Maclean that he wouldn't announce the name of the show every time he started it up; she ended up right pretty quickly in. *According to her official profile: **Belinda likes mystery, reading, psychology and science. **She dislikes jerks. She's also good at knowing who is one. **Her reasons to be on TDB is that, even if she doesn't win, something good will happen. **Belinda's favorite TDI originals are Gwen, Ezekiel, Izzy, Bridgette, and Trent. *Some fans compare her knowledge of things she shouldn't really know about people to that of Dawn in TDRI. However, Belinda's is foresight, while Dawn relies on auras. Gallery TDB Belinda.jpg|Belinda, drawn by Cid-Vicious. Ai Haibara.jpg|Ai Haibara from Detective Conan, inspiration for Belinda. gold_by_cid_vicious-d4lrsd4.jpg|Belinda Fan Art by Cid-Vicious Related Pages *Belinda and Howard Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Total Drama Rookies Category:Freaks and Geeks Category:Hummer Category:The Dawn Category:The Slayers Category:Females